


Perfect And Ugly

by kaythemom



Series: Friends With Benefits [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight Smut, asshole!mingyu, bad language, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: "Why do you like me? I'm not as handsome as you. My voice is weird. You are perfect and I'm ugly.""I don't like you, it's just that you are a good fuck."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Baby Boy.

Wonwoo settled himself comfortably in the latter's embrace and sighed in content, lips gently pressing grazing the younger's neck. Oh, how much he loved the hot body pressed against his. He was painting random patterns onto Mingyu's sweaty chest as one question kept running through his mind. He wanted to ask him for a while now. He felt like it was the most ideal time- Not really but there would never be a good time to ask that anyway. He took a deep breath, lifting his hear to be eye level with Mingyu and asked.

"Why do you like me? I'm not as handsome as you. My voice is weird. You are perfect and I'm ugly."

"I don't like you, it's just that you are a good fuck." Mingyu said calmly as he continued running his fingers through the older's hair. It was quite inappropriate after what he had just said. Wonwoo froze. He should've expected it but the harshness of the statement caught him unprepared.

A few months ago Wonwoo agreed to help Mingyu with relieving stress. Busy schedule, young age, being constantly surrounded with hot people, it all made Mingyu bothered. Wonwoo was more than okay with it but he thought he might've been at least a bit important for the latter. What a foolish hope.

Wonwoo lifted himself from the younger's muscular yet soft and comfortable chest with a quiet: „I gotta go.“ He quickly started searching for his clothes shattered around the floor of the poorly lit room.

„Aw hyung, don't be butthurt.“ Mingyu laughed at his own lame pun.

„Sorry Mingyu-ah. I have to sleep. We have a busy schedule tomorrow. I mean today. You should sleep as well.“ Wonwoo´s voice was quiet and tired. But most importantly he was hurt.

„Don't you want to stay here with me?“ Mingyu pouted, a wave of coldness grazed his naked body, he suddenly felt cold and alone without the presence of another human body.

„No. Goodnight Mingyu-ah.“ Wonwoo said as he left the room, dressed and slightly limping.

He wasn't crying. He definitely wasn't. Why would he? Why should he?

Except he was crying. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as soon as he left the younger's room.

Before he felt nice in Mingyu's warm comfortable embrace. He was a sucker for attention since he was born.

And now? He just felt cold, tired and lonely. The worst combination if you'd ask him.

Wonwoo laid onto his bed, heaving a sigh.

Closing his eyes, he hoped that he could´ve fallen asleep. However, even  hours later he was wide awake, staring at the wall in front of him, wondering why he weren't born pretty enough for Mingyu.

***

„Wonwoo hyung, what's wrong?“ Hansol asked when he saw the pale boy lifelessly eating a bowl of warm oatmeal, something he'd never eat under normal circumstances.

„Nothing, don't worry.“ Wonwoo put no effort in trying to sound happy and cheerful. He felt like he was going to pass out. Or better, die.

When he finished his food, he excused himself and went to the WC.

To escape their stares.

To escape his stares.

He watched his reflection in the mirror, feeling sick when he saw how ugly he was. His head was dizzy and he felt like throwing up. And he did. Lack of sleep made him look like a zombie.

His throat was burning, his head was aching.

He should've expected that the whole 'friends with benefits' thing with Mingyu wouldn't work out.

After threwing up, he felt like he was going to pass out. Even more than before. Heavily panting, sweating, he watched his reflection in the mirror in front of his weak body. Pale face, ugly dark circles under his swollen eyes. He tried to recover by splashing some ice cold water onto his face. That didn't work.

Wonwoo knew that he was supposed to go to the practice room in a few minutes and he didn't want other members to become suspicious so he walked out of the bathroom. Before he could even notice that, Seungcheol jumped onto his back, almost making them fall.

„Wonwoo-ah, guess what, guess what! We can go home today after practice since Christmas is almost here. 2 free weeks! Aren't you happy? Why are you so upset?“ The older  boy was happily yelling, and jumping, tightly clutching onto Wonwoo´s shirt to emphasise it. 

Where did he get so much energy?

„That's amazing. Let´s practise now.“ Wonwoo said. He somehow managed to sound happy. He was glad that he wouldn't've to see Mingyu for the next 2 weeks, maybe he would calm down his feelings. He really hoped he would.

***

The practice went pretty much okay, the younger members were just giggling excitedly around and laughing, nothing unusual, it was actually kinda pleasing. Christmas mood was in the aair and the idea of going home made them practise more.

After what seemed like a few minutes they said goodbyes and left to meet their families. It was such a happy moment.

They all were hugging, pecking each other's cheeks and generally being cite and cuddly.

And then Mingyu hugged Wonwoo. A bit too tight, making the older boy hold his breath in.

„I will miss your pretty ass, baby boy.“ Mingyu whispered into Wonwoo's ear, subtly licking the lobe and softly biting it, the pressing a kiss in the same spot.

„Goodbye.“ Wonwoo carefully pushed the latter away and left.efficiently ignoring everyone's phone calls and messages. Except those from Seungcheol. He was enjoying spending time with his family, playing around with relatives he hasn't seen in ages and just generally being his old happy self. The old self before he became a trainee and before one certain boy began ruining his life, his feelings, his sane mind.

But everything ended too fast. He had to say goodbye to his family for God knows how long.

But he was stong. At least that's what he had told himself. He knew his knees will go weak the very moment he sees Mingyu again. He wasn't ready at all.

***

„Hey my babies, how have you all been?“ Seungcheol asked them as soon as everyone arrived. He was the true dad of their group. The others were telling him how they spent their Christmas break happily, laughing and hugging everyone. After all, their bandmembers were like their second family.

Wonwoo honestly missed Seungcheol the most, he even called the older several times to make sure Seungcheol spent some lovely time with his family and ate well.

He couldn´t help himself and hugged Seungcheol tight. 

„I missed you hyung.“ He breathed into the older's neck and he pulled him even closer, wrapping his fragile body around the leader like a koala. He didn´t know why he enjoyed Seungcheol's presence so much. Maybe because the older had never hurt him.

When everyone calmed down a bit, the dorm got much quiter. Jisoo, Chan and Jeonghan went out to buy groceries since the dorm had no more edible food, Seokmin with Seungkwan dissappeared somewhere together and the rest was suspiciously quiet.

„Wonwoo-ya, do you want to watch a film with me?“ Seungcheol asked and Wonwoo said yes without giving it a second thought. He needed more skinship. His family was hugging him like 24/7 during Christmas break but hugs from his friend were something completely different. Maybe even better.

They ended up sitting on the sofa, cuddling and talking, drinking the hot chocolate Seuncheol made before the others arrived. and eating Christmas cookies from Soonyoung´s mom. She was such a nice elderly lady, everyone in Seventeen adored her. And her baking was really good.

Suddenly, Mingyu invaded the peaceful moment by coming in. He wanted to find Wonwoo and finally spend some time alone with the older, he missed his body during their Christmas break so much. 

Not him.

Of course he didn't miss his nice personality and cuddles. 

Just his body.

He entered one room but all he found was Seungkwan sitting on Seokmin's lap, hugging him and whispering something to him as Seokmin nuzzled his nose against the Jeju boy's neck lovingly. Mingyu left the room as soon as he saw them, he didn't need to see his bandmates being disgustingly lovey-dovey and sweet.

When he went to the living room, he finally found the person he was looking for but not how he wanted to see him.

Wonwoo had his head on Seuncheol's shoulder and he was snuggled against the older's side. They were watching a film and talking. Seungcheol was tracing random patterns onto clothed Wonwoo's tummy with his fingers.

Mingyu was able to hear their laughter. It made him upset. He didn't even know why.

That's a lie.

He did.

His Wonwoo wasn't supposed to be happy with someone else and definitely not with Seungcheol. The guy was literal perfection. He couldn't bear the thought of Wonwoo falling in love with Seungcheol. Not that Mingyu was jealous, of course no. Yes, he called the older 'Seventeen´s slut' every once in a while but he couldn't and didn't want to imagine Wonwoo letting himself get fucked by the others. 

Wonwoo was his. Nothing more, nothing less.

„Wonwoo hyung, I need to talk to you, let's go to my room.“ Mingyu said as he approached Wonwoo and Seuncheol.

„Sorry Mingyu-ah, I'm busy as you can see.“ Wonwoo responded and continued watching the film.

„Hyung come with me.“ Mingyu was losing his nerves, he grabbed the older's shoulded and harshly pulled him up. Seungcheol was watching in confusion. Wonwoo let out a very unmanly squeak but followed the younger dragging him out of the room. When they entered the room, Mingyu pushed Wonwoo onto his bed and immediately approached him. He started sucking a spot on Wonwoo's neck and caressing his sides with his long slim fingers.

„Stop it, Mingyu.“ Wonwoo said as he tried to push the latter off of his body. Mingyu started grinding onto his crotch and sliding hands under the soft baby blue sweater Wonwoo was wearing. He attacked the older's nipples, rubbing them and pinching them. The older almost whined but he managed to speak calmly and successfully pushed the younger away.

„I said stop it.“ A loud thud echoed through the room as Mingyu fell on the floor.

 „What the hell is wrong with you?!“ Mingyu screamed, he was confused and his butt hurt.

„What's wrong with me? Are you really asking me this question? Wow, just wow.“ Wonwoo said, rolling his eyes. He was slightly scared but he wouldn't let him see it, Mingyu was definitely acting weird and he didn't know what to expect.

„I don't know, I thought you'd miss my dick over the Christmas break and let me fuck you but no, you are just clinging onto Seungcheol hyung like a panda. Tell me, are you letting him fuck you now?“ Mingyu was angry from jealousy, spitting harsh words and furrowing brows and he watched the smaller boy. He felt a slight pang in his chest.

„That's the problem, you are just an asshole without feelings.“ Wonwoo was hurt by Mingyu´s words but he decided to fight back.

„I'm what?“ Mingyu couldn´t believe his own ears.

„You heard me. I´m just your fucktoy. But surprise, I'm a person after all, I have feelings and I get hurt, I know we agreed on this but you are just so freaking rude and you don't care about me and how I feel at all. All you can think about are your kinks and your dick.“ Wonwoo's eyes were getting watery, partly from anger and partly from his heart being ripped in half by the latter's behaviour.

"Then why did you agree?" Mingyu was taken aback. Wonwoo always seemed okay with their 'relationship'.

"Because I thought you'd care a bit more if I let you fuck me and indulged in your kinks. I was wrong." Wonwoo shot the younger a look full of disgust and anger.

„Of course I care for you!“ Mingyu felt attacked. He always took care of the older, making sure he came before him and all that stuff. Afterwards he always cleaned him up and cuddled him and all.

„Obviously, I totally heard your love when you said you don't like me but I'm a good fuck.“ A single tear rolled down Wonwoo's cheek when he recalled that night. He thought about it every single day, trying to find a hidden meaning in it..

„I didn't mean it like that.“ Mingyu simply said as he looked into the older's eyes in all honesty.

„Oh, and how did you mean it? Because as much as I try to find another meaning, it's just what it is. And you still expect me to come back and let you fuck me over and over again. I can´t believe how selfish you are, Kim Mingyu.“ Wonwoo said firmly, burrying his eyes into Mingyu's and ignoring the dull pain eating his heart up and big fat tears falling down his red cheeks and staining his sweater.

Memories of the time they spent together by fucking, cuddling and´doing other completely 'friends with benefits' things were running through Mingyu's mind, remembering every single bad thing he had told the latter that night. Another pang in his chest woke him up. He felt like the worst person in the universe. Which he probably was.

„I wasn't thinking. Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd take it so seriously. I'm hella sorry for hurting you. I will understand if you don't want to spend time with me anymore. I'm sorry for being such an asshole.“ Something broke in Mingyu as he hugged Wonwoo tightly. Wonwoo did nothing to break free from his embrace, he was so confused.

'I can't believe you actually thought I didn't like you. I couldn't sleep with you if I didn't have feelings for you." Mingyu mumbled into his hair and wrapped his long arms around the older's body tighter. Wonwoo was rendered speechless.

„I'm so sorry.“ Mingyu kept whispering these words again and again. One small tear tickled his cheek but he quickly rubbed it off with his shoulder.

„I think I liked your asshole self better, you are so sappy now." Wonwoo deadpanned.

"So... can you forgive me?" Mingyu puffed his cheeks to look cuter and looked down.

Mingyu wiped off the rest of tear traces on Wonwoo´s face gently.

„Not sure.You'd have to work really hard for it."


End file.
